raftgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Updates
This page contains all updates for this game. Upcoming (Update 11) Early Access The First Chapter (Update 10) The Domesticated Update (Update 9) The Game Mode Update (Update 8) The Large Island Update (Update 7) Update 6 Update 5 Update 1.03 *Stone Axe Update 1.02 *Bow *Arrows Update 1.01 "b" version "a" version *Ladders Update 1.0 *Game released Beta Version 1.05 * Day and Night Cycle * New water * New buildables: **Chair **Table **Lantern * New graphics for thatch * New plant: Beetroot * New resource: Nail * Redid collision system when placing objects. * Options menu which includes video, audio and control settings (more options will come later) * Save button added separately so you can exit the game without saving * You can now hold 'R' to rotate items freely and tap 'R' to snap 90 degrees. * Pickup buildable items by hitting breaking them with the axe such as cooking stations, chests and more. * Bug fix: Stuff placed underneath a ramp should work as intended * Bug fix: Getting stuck in item nets should not happen any more * Bug fix: Disapearing items from chests should be fixed. * Bug fix: You can no longer walk twice as fast by walking diagonally * Bug fix: Shark stuck in eat animation * Bug fix: Interaction range fixed with useable objects such as chests and cooking stations * Bug fix: Could not build where a building had been destroyed Version 1.04 Additions * Chests * Mac support * Linux support * Text telling the player how to rotate * Support for not creating a new save file with a pre existing name * Sprinting with shift * The ability to stack matching stackable items Changes * Updated the read me file * Changed the description of the axe * The hook charges and pulls faster * The shark does more damage and has more health Bug fixes * Walls would not be able to be rotated and placed around pillars * Coconuts would fly * Floors would not place in certain locations Version 1.03 * Repaired version 1.02 mistake where one would get stuck on loading screen after creating a new game, silly but devastating mistake by us Version 1.02 * Fixed major bug where loading a game could cause the loading of a level to freeze and crash the game. * Added a loading screen * Fixed bug where walls could not always be placed next to each other Version 1.01 * You can now save your game. This is done by exiting the game to desktop or to main menu. Everything is not saved in this patch, this is a list of what is saved currently ** The raft ** Player stats ** Inventory ** Crop plot ** Cooking stands * More saving will be added in future patches. * Bug where items would stop spawning fixed * Shark meat name has been changed to "Cooked shark meat" from "Cooked mackerel" * Net has changed name to "Item net" from "Net" * Fixed bug where opening inventory while in build menu would create a GUI glitch * Removed water splash effect when shark is dead